I'll Comfort You
by Johnny Beast
Summary: Beast Boy catches Terra with another guy and the only one there for him is the purple headed demoness. One-shot. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**So, like how I said this is my first fanfic. I don't know if other people had wrote this kind of story before, I'm writing it because it wouldn't stop bothering me. So, if you're an asshole I'm gonna ask you very nicely very kindly to turn it down just a tad for now. So, with that being said let's get this story started. **

**Ps: Lemon. Nuff said.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Why?

How?

Why would she do this to him?

How could she do this to him?

She promised that she would never hurt him and him to her. Hasn't he suffered enough in his life? He doesn't need any more pain and he certainly doesn't deserve more.

So, why would she do this?

Beast Boy, as he still called himself but was currently debating on change it in a few years, was currently sobbing in to his pillow. He had witnessed something he was completely convinced that would never happen.

He saw Terra with another guy.

Or at least saw her bouncing her hips on said guys hips.

He clutched onto his pillow harder, his nails forming into claws from his ungloved hands and digging into his pillow ripping the fabric. He desperately tried to stop in visioning what he had saw but was losing that battle miserably.

_(-Cut-)_

_It had been a beautiful day in Jump City, there had been no alerts, no shoot-outs, no bank robberies, and no psychotic villains trying to destroy the very world they lived in. All was piece for once. Beast Boy and Terra both lay on the couch in the Common Room alone. Cyborg was in the garage, or his "other room" as Beast Boy liked to put it, polishing his "baby" for the umpteenth time, Robin, which he has yet to transcend into Nightwing, was in the evidence room obsessing over why there hadn't been any trouble in the city. Obviously Slade is up to something since their hadn't been any trouble and Robin was determined to find out just what he's planning and of course the redheaded Titan Starfire trying to snap him out of it. Why she fell in love with someone who obsesses over work no one will ever know. And last but not least the sorceress Raven was most likely meditating on the roof or in her room with her face buried in a book. All in all, just like how it was peacefully in the city. It was just as calm in the Tower._

_Beast Boy had his arms wrapped around Terra as they both watched the first signs of sunset roll into the afternoon sky._

"_Hey Terra." Beast Boy called._

"_Yeah?" she replied._

"_I love you." He said whilst nuzzling his face into her back._

_Terra giggled and smiled at her green boyfriend. "I love you too." She said back. They have been dating a little over two years and their third year was right around the corner._

"_I have a little special planned tonight just for you." He kissed the back of head._

"_Oh yeah? And what have you planned to with me tonight?" she asked, grinning._

"_Let's just say it begins with a romantic dinner under the stars." He whispered the 'under the stars' part into her ear._

"_Oh BB, you're such a hopeless romantic." She teased him and shaking her head but smiling._

"_Well I have to try my very best for the luckiest girl in the world." He advised her while rubbing her belly._

"_Well, don't keep me waiting Gar. When is it?"_

"_Tonight at 7:30 the romance will commence!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. She was lucky that she was facing away from him or he would have saw her frown._

"_Oh... At 7:30?" Her voice losing its usual cheeriness._

"_Yeah." His own voice changing its tone into concern. "You okay Ter?"_

_She bit her lip. "Well, do you remember my friends back when I was in high school?"_

"_The ones who were unnecessarily rude to me? I could never forget such kind people." He drawled out sarcastically._

"_Well, they've been wanting to see my powers in use but I've had to put them off for months because of our line of work. And now that there hasn't been any trouble today I called them earlier and I don't want to disappoint them again Gar." She said, dreary._

"_Oh…" Beast Boy said, his ears drooping showing his depress._

_She sighed and turned to face him. "I'm sorry Gar, I promise we can eat under the stars another time, I promise." She pulled out her communicator and checked the time: 6:23pm, she had to start getting ready for her date with her friends. "I have to start getting ready for them, I don't know when I'll be back but it'll probably be late."_

"_Where are you gonna meet them?" He asked._

"_At the badlands." She offered a small smile. "The same place I met you." She kissed him and removed herself from his arms and stood up. "Don't worry Gar I know you would find a way to occupy yourself." She kissed him again and traced her fingers across his shoulders before walking out of the common room._

'Yeah.' _He thought. _'I can.'

_(-Cut-)_

_Terra said that she knew that Beast Boy would be able to be occupied while she was gone and she was right, he was going to watch her perform for her friends. There was nothing creepy about it. She was his girlfriend of 2 years and going on 3. Besides he was fascinated by her powers. Being able to control and manipulate earth at will. How can you not think that's awesome? She had left 10 minutes ago and he was following her in the form of a bald eagle, being able to keep his distance but also have an eye on her was really helpful._

_But, then he started notice something strange. Terra said she was meeting her friends at the badlands and it was natural to amuse that both parties will meet there no matter which one got there first. So, why was she heading for the city? _'Maybe something changed and she had to pick them up.' _He calculated. _'Yeah. That's it.'_ But wait. How could he have not noticed this until now? Was his attention span really that small? _'No, I just think too much and I can't focus on one thing. My attention span is fine.' _He reassured himself._

_Terra wasn't riding on the rock she summons from the ground instead she was riding on a moped she had won in a pie eating contest. But, she always use a rock to get around. She's probably just saving her energy for her performance. Yeah. That's it. She'll pick up her friends and take them to the badlands. There's only one problem with that thought. That moped is fit for only two people. How is she supposed to take both her friends if the moped fit only two passengers?_

'Oh! I know! She'll drop off her moped at one of their houses take the friend's car, go pick up the other friend and go to the badlands! Yeah!' _Keeping that logic in mind, Garfield almost didn't notice Terra park her moped in front of an apartment building. Landing on the building across the street, he watched as she chained up the moped and walk into the complex. _'I'll wait here for a few minutes it shouldn't take her long to get one of her friends since another one is waiting for them.' _And so Beast Boy waited. _

_5 minutes._

_10 minutes._

_15 minutes._

_What the hell was taking her so long? Finally growing impatient the green eagle turned into a green raven and flew to the apartment complex, camouflaging his now darker form with the night. He flew passed the windows and peered inside for any signs of his beloved. As he got close to certain a certain window –even with it closed—he heard the distinctive sounds of sex. Moaning, bed creaking, skin hitting skin._

'Someone's getting lucky_.' He grinned inwardly. In order to give the two lovers making love some privacy he flew past the window quickly and keeping his eyes straight ahead until he was safely past the window. But, he then came to a screeching halt_. _In the corner of his eye he thought he saw a flash of blonde. He turned around and faced the way he just came. _"No. No way was that Terra. She would never do that. Never." _He told himself, he turned back around to continue his search but stopped again, curiosity setting in. Was it really her? Or is just another girl with blonde hair? Maybe he just wanted to see a good fuck. It wouldn't be the first time he's seen two people having sex, he _was_ a 17 year-old _boy _after all. It'll just be the first time he's seen it in person. _

_He flew back towards the window and landed on the fire escape. Again, he saw the flash of blonde. The moaning was louder and the skin hitting was more frantic. He morphed back into his human form. The bed was creaking even more and he was now able to make out words more clearly._

"_Oh God! Faster babe faster! Please! Ahh!"_

_That sounds like Terra, she was cheat—no, there's billions of people in the world and it's bound for people to sound just like other people. He often mistakes civilian voices as those of his teammates. Even Raven's voice._

_But, it really sounded like her._

"_Oh Michael! Harder baby!"_

"_Who's your daddy bitch?!"_

"_You're my daddy! Faster daddy faster!"_

_It really, _really_ sounded like her._

_Beast Boy finally peeked into the apartment and that's when he felt his heart shatter._

_There, laying on the bed of the apartment was Terra, her eyes closed and her head thrown back in ecstasy. Her legs were open wide and one of them was currently wrapped in a pair of arms and on a shoulder of another man._

_He was a light tannish with black hair currently slit back and he was pounding relentlessly into Terra. _

"_I love you so much Michael!"_

"_I love you too babe!"_

_That hurt Beast Boy even more. He couldn't believe it. Terra was cheating on him. How long was something he asked himself. Tears finally ran down his face as he morphed into an eagle again and flew back as fast as he could to the Tower. He felt like he was being repeatedly stabbed in his heart by a rusty jagged blade but he just wouldn't die. How could she do this to him? He loved her and always gave her anything that he can give. '_I guess it just wasn't enough.' _He thought_ _miserably. Was it that he wasn't good enough for her? Was he unworthy of her? It sure looks like that. _

_He finally made it back to the Tower and flew through his window and into his room, morphing back into himself. The tears continued to fall but he didn't give in just yet. He whipped his arms and his gloves came clean off his hands, hit the wall and fell aimlessly to the floor adding to the not-as-messy-as-it-use-to-be-but-still-a-little-messy room. He kicked off his shoes and proceeded to ripping off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only in his boxers. He dropped onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow._

_Now he can give in._

_(-Cut-)_

Raven was in her room and hovering over her bed, she had concluded the latest chapter in her book a few hours earlier and was close to finishing her meditation session, even though she was 18 she still wanted to always keep them in check. She was clad in a pair of black spandex booty shorts and a midnight blue belly shirt. She began wearing them as her sleeping outfit because the zipper on her leotard started irritating her more than Beast Boy did whenever she slept on her back. It was comfortable, it would get kinda hot in her leotard and this new outfit kept her cooled under her blankets. She was lucky she managed find it hidden in her drawers, she never put it there but whoever did thank you to that person.

Just as she was about to open her eyes Raven shut them tighter and put a hand to the side of her head. A headache was forming which is weird because the Tower has been quiet all day and she didn't think headaches just happen out of nowhere. She sent out her empathic powers around the tower which caused her to groan. Whatever that was giving her this headache she just made stronger.

She found Cyborg in the kitchen with waves of joy coming off of him which eased her just a little. He was probably concocting his own meat lovers special, triple-stacked burgers topped off with bacon, to the side are home cooked cheese fries with bits of bacon sprinkled all over with a single slice of T-bone steak smothered in BBQ Sauce with 2 liter bottle of soda to top it all off.

Robin and Starfire weren't in the Tower. Starfire finally got her obsessing boyfriend out in the open. With that, Robin said he would take her out to dinner for wasting so much of her time. Terra wasn't in the Tower either and Raven can only guess what she was up to.

She made her way around the tower and that's when it hit her. She felt her bottom land on her matrass. The emotions Beast Boy was giving off, anger, hurt, betrayal, made her lose concentration and thus her levitation gave way. "Garfield." She said aloud. "What's wrong?" She asked as if he was there with her. She got up with her hand still to her head and began to make her way over to the changeling's room. Raven cared and loved all her friends—even if it took longer to accept a certain blonde as a friend—and wished nothing bad to happen to any of them. But, when it came to a certain green person she called brother those wishes went into the beyond. Like said, she cared for all of her friends but she cared the most for Beast Boy. They had grown _unbelievable _close over the years. So close that it caused quite a few fights between the animorph and geomancer, even as close as them almost braking up. Their friendship became so strong that they've even slept together in one or the other's bed due to not wanting to leave each other's presence. And though it was true that Raven called Beast Boy brother it was also true that she was able to see him more than a brother more than just a friend. Obviously it took her quite some time to admit that to herself but she just couldn't look away from the facts! She's imagined herself being together with each of the other Titans yet nothing positive came out of any of them.

She also calls Cyborg and Robin brothers but that's all she could see them as, brothers and nothing more. Cyborg had that brotherly vibe to him and she just couldn't picture herself being with him, and Robin. Well, she did feel kind of bad for this but she was actually disgusted at the thought of them being together both were too serious and couldn't balance each other out. Besides, he had Starfire whom is the perfect person for him. And that leaves her with the other female Titans which was easy for her to conclude. She wasn't bi or a lesbian, though there is nothing wrong those sexualities, she just wasn't. She was as straight as the edge of her book cover.

Even though she was able to imagine being with Garfield and have positive thoughts come out of it, she still wasn't sure of her feelings toward the green changeling. Of course she loved him, being friends and teammates, that, and living together for years kinda does that to someone. Whenever she thought of them being together she got a warm happy feeling inside her stomach but it also made her feel sad and almost depress. Garfield already had a girlfriend, Terra. Terra made him happy and him being happy made her happy—well has much as she was able to show her happiness.

Raven finally made it to Beast Boy's room, she rested her head against the cold metal door hoping the coolness will ease her headache that has gotten worse every step closer to him. Raven heard sounds coming from inside the room, her demonic side allowed her to have heightened senses though not as high as Beast Boy's but just a little bit above average. She put her ear against the door and the faint sound of muffled sobbing could be heard.

"Beast Boy?" She called out and gently knocking on the door. "Are you okay?"

_(-Cut-)_

"Beast Boy?" Raven called out to him with 3 gentle knocks. "Are you okay?"

Oh no, this is what he was afraid when he got back to the Tower. Beast Boy hoped Raven wouldn't sense how he was feeling but he knew that was false hope. She's a freaking empathy for God's sake! Or as Raven would put it 'Azar's sake'. He couldn't control the smile that came with that thought or the little chuckle. "Yeah." He knew it was completely pointless to lie but he didn't care he felt like lying. "I'm fine." He said after.

He could here Raven sigh from the other side of his door. "Beast Boy you should know of all people how pointless it is to lie to me especially in the kind of state you're in. So, _Garfield_." Raven said rather sternly. "Either let me in or I'll let myself in." She threatened. Already Beast Boy was feeling slightly better. Leave it to Raven to comfort someone without trying and with a _threat_ of all of things!

"Fine." He finally said. Raven took the invitation and opened a portal on his door. She stepped through, it was dark inside and the only light there is was of a green nightlight in the shape of an elephant's head. She could never stop the little giggles she would get whenever she thought of the little nightlight. Here was an almost grown-ass man whom fought disgusting slime-covered monsters and psychopathic villains needs a nightlight when he goes beddy-bye. The other source of light was the moon coming through the window. Both lights worked well together, the room was dark enough to be comfortable to sleep and just the right amount of light to see enough.

She looked over at Beast Boy and blushed, he was laying on his stomach with his head facing the wall. His arms were wrapped around his pillow, holding it tightly but that wasn't why she was blushing. His blanket only covered the lower half of his body, even in the dim light Raven could see the muscles on Beast Boy's back, not too big not too little but just the perfect amount. If he looked that good from the back she could only imagine what he looked from the front. It wasn't often she got to see him shirtless and she couldn't help but like what she saw.

'_Is this what Terra got?' _Raven questioned to herself. '_Lucky bitch.' _She concluded enviously.

"Raven?" Garfield shakily called out. "Are you there?"

Raven snapped out of the trance Beast Boy's back placed on her. A mist of red appeared across her face as Raven scolded herself for forgetting where she was and who she was with. She combed her long violet hair that was barley passing her mid-back. She decided to start growing her hair long after she got a compliment from Beast Boy about how she looked with long hair. Though she swore that Beast Boy was _not _the reason why she chose to grow her long. "Yeah Gar, I'm here." She finally said. She looked around the room and saw Beast Boy's torn up clothes, she went and picked up his ripped shirt. "Gar, what happened to your clothes?" Raven asked though a gentle monotone.

"They got ripped." He replied simply as if he was being asked what color his skin was.

"_How?" _Raven asked a bit more sternly. He didn't answer her. She walked closer to him. "Don't make me have to go through your memories Garfield. What's wrong?"

"I…" His shaky breaths restarted. Raven put a hand on his shoulder, he blushed from the contact on his bare shoulder even though she couldn't see it. "Look at me Gar." She said and he felt her gently leading him into turning towards her after a few more tugs he finally looked at her and saw that she was under the blankets with him. He also the shirt he put in her drawer and wondered if she was also wearing the shorts.

His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were tearstained with new tears running down his face. He looked as if he was a child who just found out his dog had died. "Garfield…" She moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his head and pulled him close to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his own arms around her.

He started crying again, soaking part of her hair and shirt. He gripped on tighter to her and tried to be careful of his claws. "It's okay Garfield." She said to him while stroking his hair. She didn't even know why he was crying but she didn't care, whatever it was that was bothering him she was going to fix it. Raven did _not _want to see him like this anymore.

"I…" Beast Boy tried again but was shushed by the demoness. "Let it out first." Raven told him and so he did.

After a few minutes of bawling Garfield finally managed to pull himself together. Wiping away the last of his tears and his nose less stuffy, he smiled when he looked into Raven's violent eyes. "Thanks Rae." He said through a small sniffle she smiled back at him even if it wasn't as big as his.

"It's what friends are for, you taught me that."

He sniffled again. "Yeah." He rubbed his eyes again.

"Now." Raven began. "What's wrong?" She said gently.

Garfield took in a deep breath. "I… I saw T-Terra i-in bed with another g-guy." He finally managed after a few stuttering.

"_What?"_

Beast Boy began telling the events of how he got to where he is. From telling Terra about dinner idea and her telling him that she was going to see her old school friends which he now knew was a complete lie. He told Raven about the strange discoveries while he was tailing Terra and the logic he came up to explain them. About how he waited across the street for her and then growing impatient, how he flew around the building to find her. And finally when he did find her. "She was having sex with him in what I assume is his apartment." A few more tears began to shed from his eyes, he sniffled again. "But the worse part was that she said she loved him." They were clutching onto each other again like before.

"I'm so sorry Gar." She pitied him.

"Don't be." She looked at him confusion clear on her face.

"I guess I'm just not good enough fo-"

_SMACK!_

"OW!" Beast Boy held the side of his face and was looking at Raven with wide eyes. "What was that for?" He demanded.

"Garfield. Mark. Logan." The half-demon began menacingly. "Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for what Terra did. If she couldn't be faithful to you then it is _her_ fault _not_ yours. Do you understand me?"

Garfield could only nod.

"Good."

"Um, aren't you going to _apologize _for smacking me?" He demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry I had to smack some sense into you. Literally." She drawled out sarcastically.

"I guess that's as close as an apology I'm going to get right?"

"Oh yeah." They both laughed and looked at each other before looking away, blush on both of their faces.

"Well… I guess I should head back to my own room now." She concluded as she began to move from his bed.

"Wait!" She heard him call out to her and felt her wrist being grabbed, looking down she saw Garfield holding on to her. His eyes were sparkling with plea. "I-I mean I don't want to be alone so I was hoping that you could stay with me." He explained to her sheepishly. His grip never faulting.

"Oh." Was all that she said as she blushed yet again. "O-okay." And with that she was back under the blanket with him. He was still holding on to her but now he was holding her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and staring into each other's eyes. _Again_ she blushed but now she wasn't the only one doing it.

"Thanks for being here Rae, it means a lot." He thanked her.

She gave him a small smile which he gladly returned. "I'll always be here for you, Garfield."

Neither of them noticed that they were both slowly leaning into each other.

"And I'll always be here for you." Garfield whispered.

They were leaning closer and closer their eyes beginning to close, but then they stopped. Their lips only centimeters away and feeling each other's hot breaths, they looked into each other's half-lidded eyes as if both asking for silent permission. The kiss was their answer.

Raven felt like fireworks were going off inside her. She's never felt this feeling before and it was absolutely intoxicatingly incredible. She didn't want this feeling to end, it was complete bliss! She climbed up onto Garfield's lap and straddled him, their lips never parting. Her arms were around his neck and his hands combing through her violet locks and running down her back. Arching her back, Raven was the first to break the kiss. Gasping not only for needing air but also for the sensation of his claws going down her spine.

"Wow." They both said breathlessly. "Was that your first kiss Rae?" Garfield asked quietly, his fingers still combing through Raven's hair.

"Yes." She answered just barely above a whisper. Insecurity filling Raven up, she was always afraid that if she ever kissed a boy she would do it wrong. That she would bump her nose into his nose or their teeth would hit each other or she would have absolutely no idea what to do or—

"You were great for your first time."

That was completely unexpected. She snorted at him. "That was my first kiss. How was I great?" She questioned him.

"I don't know, maybe it's a demonic perk." He answered logically.

"I wasn't that good, Gar." There was absolutely no way her demonic side could possible make her a great kisser. The very idea sounded absurd. That doesn't even make any sen-

"You were better than Terra."

With that, their kissing resumed. Raven hands were on Garfield's chest, caressing it and moving her hand down to feel his perfectly chiseled abs. Beast Boy's more wild side started coming out as he began to kiss Raven's neck. She gasped a little and moaned when she felt his teeth jugular. "Oh Garfield.." The pleasure she was receiving began to fuel her demonic side, not her rage but her lust. She began grinding against Garfield and started sucking on his own neck, he let out a growl of pleasure. Beast Boy began to pull Raven's shirt up but her eyes shot open as she finally realized what they were doing. Raven ceased what she was doing. "Garfield wait, wait." She said and Garfield did pull away and looked at her with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong Raven? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-it's just that I've never done anything like this before and it looked like we were leading up to something. I'm still a virgin Gar…" She said quietly and looked away from him.

"Raven?" Garfield called out to her, pushing her long bang behind her ear and then rested his hand on her cheek. She looked back down at him, his emerald green eyes were sparkling in the moonlight and by the nightlight. "I'm still a virgin too."

She didn't ask why, he didn't feel uncomfortable, in fact they felt more comfortable than ever before with each other. She didn't care that he was still a virgin nor did she care how he was what with having a girlfriend for almost 3 years. She was actually happy that he was. The only person who knew that he was still a virgin was Terra. He wasn't as surprised to find out that Raven was still a virgin, her being her and what all. But still, Raven was a gorgeously beautiful girl _that _was the surprising part of her still being a virgin. Though, he was happy that she still was.

They resumed their lust-filled journey only this time it just wasn't about lust now. Love has now been thrown into the equation. They weren't going to have _sex, _they weren't going to _fuck,_ they were going to make _love_.

Though that didn't mean that it was going to be dull.

Garfield knew that he would have to be gentle at first but soon their wilder sides would join in. Like now, Raven had resumed her grinding on him and could feel his member hardening with every grind. She was tempted to reach down and grasp it through his boxers, but before she could decide she felt her shirt being lifted up again. This time she did not stop him instead she extended her arms over her head and Garfield pulled the rest of that constricting shirt off.

What he saw was absolutely beautiful. Raven was always insecure about her breasts, were they too big? Were they too _small_? Did her grey skin tone make them look weird? Were they perky or not, she couldn't tell the difference. But, Garfield saw them differently. They were perfect. Perfect size, they fit just right in his hands and had a little bit of space left. He couldn't tell the difference between perky or not either but he didn't care if anything they probably were perky. Her nipples were a darker shade of grey which he didn't know why but he absolutely loved them like that.

He licked her nipple with the tip of his tongue causing Raven to gasp and moan. She gripped onto Garfield's hair though it hurt he couldn't help but find pleasure in the pain. He slowly raked his claws down her spine and she arched her back again. Soon Garfield had Raven's whole nipple in his mouth, he was sucking and swirling his tongue around it. Raven was breathing rapidly, her panties were now soaked to the brim and with her grinding against Garfield's now completely hardened manhood…

Raven moaned loudly which did startle her slightly it did not make her cease what she was doing. She didn't know if any of the others had come back to the Tower but she didn't want to take any chances and she did _not_ feel like doing a sweep around the Tower at the current moment. So, instead she grabbed one the pillows on his top bunk with her telekinesis. Opening her eyes to ensure that she hit her target— though the pleasure she was receiving didn't help her to keep them open—she threw the pillow across the room and hit a button by his door. Now she could be as loud she wanted.

"Oh Garfield!" Raven moaned and re-shut her eyes. She reached down and grasped his erect penis through his boxers. Beast Boy threw his head back clearly not expecting the demoness to do that. She began to stroke him and grinned when she looked at his face and heard his moans.

"Ah Raven…" Raven leaned down to whisper into her lover's ear. "Do you like that Garfield?" She whispered sensually.

"Y-yes.." He said breathlessly.

"There's something I want you to do for me Gar." She said as she began to stroke him faster and lick from the bottom to the tip of his sensitive ear.

"A-ahh..!" was his reply.

"I want you to take me." She finally whispered seductively to him. When Beast Boy heard that he took control by flipping them over, earning a gasp from his purple-headed lover. He grinned and crashed their lips together into a passionate a kiss. They stayed like that for a few seconds with Raven's arms around his neck again. He began kissing her neck again more roughly than last time. He was sucking below her jaw and bit down. Raven moaned at his roughness, he was now running his tongue along her collarbone and made her breathing quicker. He started kissing down her chest and she watched him take her nipples into his mouth again—which she happily moaned to—working on both breasts before moving on. She continued to watch him and bit her lip when he reached her shorts.

He looked down and smirked when he saw the shorts he hid in Raven's drawer. He traced the waistline before looking up at her. His eyes were asking for silent permission, she ran her hand through his hair again and gave him shy smile.

"Take me Garfield." She whispered loud enough for him to hear her. Her eyes never leaving his. He looked back down at her spandex shorts he was nervous for what he plans on doing. Raven can feel his nervousness and she didn't tell him to not be she was nervous too probably more nervous than he was, she could only guess for what he was going to do.

Slowly Beast Boy grabbed her shorts and even more slowly pulled them down. What surprised him was not the black and purple leopard pattern it was the fact that the black and purple leopard pattern was on a _thong_. "I didn't know you were one for thongs Rae." He chuckled lightly as he traced the pattern with his finger where her opening was.

Raven's breath kept hitching. "Th-the-there-re c-com-f-fffort-t-ta-ble."

"You also make them look very sexy." He said sensually, he leaned down and kissed her wet womanhood through her soaked panties. Raven let out a loud moan throwing her head back and shutting her eyes, she held Garfield's own head down. She couldn't help but want more. And he did give her more. He rubbed her pussy through her panties making Raven groan and moan everywhere. He reached up and kneaded her breast while she played with the other with her free hand. She moaned his name and felt Garfield grabbing on to her thong.

Garfield wanted more and even though he loved what she was wearing it was in the way of what he really wanted. He took in a deep breath also taking in the scent of her arousal and slowly pulled down the barrier. The only way he could describe what he saw is how describe everything about Raven: perfect. She had a small patch of violet pubic hair above her naval which Garfield actually liked more than having it completely shaved. He gently traced her folds feeling how wet she was and making Raven pant. "Raven?" He softly called out to her.

"Y-yeah Gar?"

"You're beautiful." He stated and ran his tongue along her honey pot causing Raven to gasp and arch her back in ecstasy, it might have just been a simple lick but to Raven it was so much more. She ran her fingers through Garfield's hair again. "Oh Garfield…" He traced her folds again but this time with his tongue, she started panting with groans here and there. Beast Boy continuously flicked his tongue against her, he got a little daring and carefully slipped in a finger. He slowly moved it back and forth…

"Ah! Oh my Azar! Garfield!" Hearing that reaction out of her threw him over the edge. He slipped in another finger and moved his tongue in any way he could think. Raven was close to screaming and that wasn't all that she was close to.

"Garfield! I'm g-gonna c-cum!" Raven screamed. But then Beast Boy started slow down and eventually stop only leaving small kisses on her womanhood. Raven let out a few whimpers. "W-why did you stop Gar?" She asked looking down at her lover. He reached up and took her mouth in his, she was able to taste her own juices and she kinda liked it but that was probably her demonic side talking.

"Because when we cum for the very first time I want us to do it together." He answered seductively, she smirked at him.

"Guess it's my turn to tease you, eh Gar?" she said back to him just as seductive.

"Huh—ah!" Garfield didn't get to finish with whatever he was going to say. Raven had thrown him on his back where she had laid. She took his lips like how he had done to her so he wouldn't see her snaking her hand through the hole of his boxers. She began rubbing his cock again and Raven could feel the hot breaths coming from his nose since his mouth was too preoccupied. She slipped his dick through the hole and started stroking him even better than she did before.

Garfield leaned his head back and moaned her name. Raven took the opportunity and began sucking on his neck again, she licked from his collarbone up to his jawline. She gently scrapped her teeth along his pulse making him groan, he carefully dragged his claws down her bare sides and caused Raven to shiver. The half-demon began trailing kisses down the green changeling's chest, he watched as she got down to his happy trail. She finally laid her eyes on what was in her hand.

"Wow Gar, you're pretty big" She said as she slowed down her strokes and wiped a glod of his precum on his tip, making Garfield shiver this time. She kissed the tip of his erection and caused Gar's breath to hitch. Raven grabbed the waistband of his boxers and began to pull them down, he lifted his hips up to help her to remove them. His hard member sprang back up and she caught it in her hand, she then licked him from his base back up to his tip so _agonizingly_ slow. He wasn't completely shaven either and had a good amount of forest green hair that she considered attractive. Garfield was panting now, guessing what was to come when she got to the tip, he watched through half lidded eyes as she took him into his mouth.

Now if Raven was normal it would probably take some convincing for her to do what she was doing or she probably wouldn't do it at all. But Raven was not a normal. Oh no she was not, she was half demon and because she was half demon she unquestionably enjoyed what she was doing to her green lover. Garfield was groaning and moaning, his hand was in Raven's hair and was gently moving her head up and down.

"Ah…Raven…fuck..!" He moaned out her name. Raven then began bobbing her head faster making Garfield's moans louder. She moved her head lower and took more of him inside her mouth, she was now grasping onto his thigh and trying to go as fast as she can. Reaching down she started rubbing herself and her moans were causing Garfield's dick to vibrate in her mouth. It was throwing him over the edge again. "Ohhhhh God Raven! I'm gonna cum!"

Raven stopped all advances towards pleasing him and smirked when she heard him whimper. Remembering what he had said Garfield let out a soft chuckle and kissed her not caring where her mouth had just been. After a few seconds of kissing, Beast Boy moved behind Raven and gently pushed her down on all fours, raking his claws down her spine again, he loved making her shiver.

He leaned down so his chest was on her back and positioned himself to enter into her. He slowly pushed himself inside her—in whist they both let out a long moan—until he felt her barrier.

He laced his fingers with hers and kissed her cheek. "Wow Rae you're really tight." He let out a breath." You ready?" He asked softly. She took in a reassuring breath and moved her head to the side to kiss him, she had her fingers in his hair.

"Yeah." She whispered. With that Garfield thrusted just hard enough to break her barrier. "Ah!" Raven cried out in pain and a couple tears running down her cheek. Garfield kissed her back then kissed away her tears and he stroked her arm softly. "I-it hurts Garfield…"

"Sh, sh, I know Rae but it won't for long." Beast Boy started thrusting carefully and after a few more whimpers the pain had subsided and pleasure took its place.

"Ah faster Gar.." And he did, Garfield was now making Raven bounce off him. He was grunting and groaning and Raven was moaning louder with every thrust, both had a thin sheet of sweat on their bodies. Garfield was now standing on his knees with a hand full of hair and her ass in the other. She loved her hair being pulled, by him pulling it she was now facing the bottom of his top bunk and felt her climax returning.

"Ah! Garfield I'm gonna cum!" Raven repeated.

"Me too Rae!" Garfield than switched their positions into the standard missionary position. This time it was Raven grabbing Garfield's behind. This time it was Garfield doing the relentless pounding into someone he loved and that person was Raven, his own bed creaking like hell, his skin hitting her skin. They climaxed simultaneously and screamed each other's name as Garfield collapsed next to her both panting.

Garfield and Raven looked at each other and shared a loving kiss. When they broke away Raven laid her head on his chest and heard his heart beating she also wrapped one of Gar's legs around her own legs and also wrapping her arms around him. Garfield was lovingly stroking her hair. "Garfield, I…I love you." Raven whispered to him.

"I love you too Raven." He whispered back to her. "And…I want to be with you."

Raven looked up into his eyes. "You…you do?" She questioned him.

"Yes." He reassured her.

"What about Terra?" She asked.

"What about her?" He asked this time.

Raven didn't need to say anything else, she leaned in and took his mouth again. "I accept." She told him and he put his other arm around her. "I love you so much Rae." She took the blanket with her powers and put it over them. "I love you so much too Gar." After a few minutes of peaceful comfortable silence Raven realized something. "Hey Gar?"

"Hmm?"

"If that was your first time, how were you so good at it?" she asked him.

Raven felt him shrug. "I don't know." He answered.

"Were you lying when you said you were a virgin?" she asked quietly afraid that she wasn't his first.

"No Rae of course not." He tried to reassure her and when she didn't say anything he took the matter into his own hands. Grabbing one of her hands he lifted her head up and put it where his heart was. "Use your powers and tell me I'm lying."

Raven felt that his heart was back beating in a normal pace. She looked up into his eyes again and smiled at him.

**THE END**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

So, something surprised me about my story. What surprised me was the fact that the 4 reveiews I got were all postive. This story being my first one i was expecting at least one or two haters, but there was none. So, first of first I wanna thank those 4 people.

**Native portlandian**

** . **

**Helpfulfred**

**Guest **

I wanna thank each of you for your postive out comes and even though theres just 4 of you. You'd be surprised how somehting small can do something big, so thank you all of you.

I have a few other story ideas that I'll try my best to do. I can't do it now though. I'm in Pennsylvania/New Jersey visiting my dad for the month. Right now I'm typing this on some _**shitty**_ computer in my dad's radiostation so I won't be able to do any good here. But! Rest asurred I will be back at home on _my_ computer next Monday. So, útil I'm back home were all gonna have to wait a little longer for some new content. That, and I'm staring my senior year of highschool around the 20th of August, so that will be interfering with my writing _but_ it won't stop me.

That's all have to say for now, so have a good day and a good night.


End file.
